Problem: How many significant figures does $0328.1930$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{328.193}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{328.193}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{328.1930}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.